The Arsenic Killer
The New Serial Killer Arsenic Roy was a former U.E.M.S.LD Scientist with the IQ of 195. He was essential to the construction of mach weapons but went delusional when he came in to contact with a mystical poisonous gas on the expedition to Karamja(when they found Phitanium and zentoanium). He killed a marine and was incapciated and thrown in the U.E.M.S.L.D prison. The U.E.M.S.L.D did their research on karamja, and had some blood samples taken out of Arsenic, it was revealed that his blood had poison in it! The U.E.M.S.L.D conducted rehab and it seemed sucessful.... but they no longer require Arsenic, secretly Arsenic was still mad and had a hunger to kill. When he got to his house, he experimented on himself and concluded that he could manipulate poison. He constantly practiced using his poison manipulation, and during this watched news about heroes and villans... concluding that even his poison manipulation wasn't enough, and set out to build a suit of armor. Personality and Description Arsenic is 32 years old and aproximately 6'2 and weighs 190 lbs. He has blackish hair with a tiny hint of purple in it, probrably due to the mystical poison. He is bright in technology and becoming an expert in poison, he can appear jittery and can easily be angered, making him dangerous, he also has a new taste in killing. Character History 'Chapter 4: '''In chapter 4, he was found killing cops and random civilians by Lewis. Most of what Lewis through at Arsenic only did little damage as the suit has phitanium lamination, but was slowed down. Mason arrived and the heroes took him down and he was sent to jail. Arsenic later escaped the prison as the guards weren't aware of his powers and left 13 dead before escaping. He made his way to karamja with stolen money and his own, and set out to find a power absorbign gaunlet. He met with Eddie, who beat him up, but then got revenge on Eddie, beating him up and retrieving back the gaunlet, he did not take Eddie's ancient relics as the sword seemed like a normal sword and the dragon vest seemed like a vest, and boots looked...like weird looking boots. He broke back in to his prison to retrieve his exoskeleton suit that was being studied, and was caught by a man in a dark trench coat and black fedora. The mysterious man offered him a deal, wanting the gaunlet, Arsenic declined but accepted another deal, to work for the mysterious man, and was given a book with superhumans and their locations... After that Arsenic helped beatup and capture Mason. He was dropped off at Falador to create more damage, but faced two heroes, Serena and skull, and 4 J.E.D units. '''Chapter 5: '''Arsenic also fought Vineman, and Emily, and managed to escape as he injured Vineman, and Emily couldn't do much. Arsenic conducted various missions for Rexcorp, such as finding mystical items to make Rexcorp even stronger. When Rexcorp unleashed its attack, Arsenic attacked Falador, and Varrock. When Rexcorp became weak, Arsenic fled in a Rexcorp Jet to Yanille. '''Chapter 6: '''Arsenic worked on fixing his suit, and honing his poision manipulation, and is planning to make a come back now that the Infinity Heroes and other major heroes arent around. ExoSkeleton Suit His exoskeleton suit is quite primative and bulky, similar to Ace's suit. It has a gas mask that exhales poisonous fumes, flamethrower looking devices attached to arms, it is colored dirt steel and brown. When he breathes it relieves raspy breaths. *'Enhanced Strength: 'He can lift 3 tons while wearing the suit. *'Enhanced Speed: 'He can run up to 30 mph while wearing suit. *'Enhanced Durability: 'The outer shell is made out of a super strong steel, under the steel plates are titanium plates, and under that is nano kevlar, with thin sheets of dynemaa. The outershell is laminated with phitanum though. The exoskeleton is inside the suit, making it easy to lift the metal. *'Poison Blasters: 'flamethrower looking devices, he can eject his poison in it, the device heats the poison out, and shoots it out at near supersonic speeds. *'Chain Saws: '''Chains saws attached to arms, can cut through steel. The suit was damaged after the battle of Varrock, and is currently being fixed by Arsenic. Weakness *If the gaunlet is taken off, he cannot use the abilities he has stolen, leaving him with only poison manipulation. *His suit although very durable, it is more primative than Ace's first suit(has slightly better durability though), but only holds limited weaponry *If his suit is off, he does not have extra protection and is more vulnerable.